


POWIEDZ TAK!

by Kondziolina



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Concerts, Fluff, Hotels, Love, M/M, Wedding Rings, koncert, larry stylinson - Freeform, nienawidzę dodawać hasztagów, pierścionki, scena, sério, totalny fluff, zdesperowany harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kondziolina/pseuds/Kondziolina
Summary: Harry i jego obsesja na punkcie pewnego pierścionka.Okropny fluff i piosenka "Home" w tle.





	POWIEDZ TAK!

-+++++++

 

\- Powiedziała tak! powiedziała tak! - krzyknął Harry, wymachując rękoma i szczerząc się w stronę pary na widowni, która w tym momencie całowała się tak, jakby jutro miało nie nadejść. – Clare, widziałaś to?! Powiedziała tak! - zaśmiał się, kiedy dziewczyna wywróciła oczami i pokiwała głową. W końcu byli w pierwszym rzędzie, a cała akcja była przygotowywana tygodniami. Tak, widziała i tak, wokalista był taki oczywisty w swoim zachowaniu.

 

Oczywiście, że był.

 

Harry zakręcił się, trzymając w powietrzu mikrofon, by przypadkiem nie zaplątać się w kabel, po czym krzyknął, swoim charakterystycznym, kokieteryjnym tonem - tak, TAK, TAK!!

 

Wszyscy wokół zaśmiali się, a on spojrzał w kierunku loży, w której siedział Louis, kręcąc głową. Jego Louis. Na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech, który sprawił, że serce Harry’ego załomotało w piersi. Kędzierzawy mógł przysiąc, że oczy Louisa błyszczą niczym gwiazdy. One zawsze tak świeciły, gdy patrzył na Harry’ego. Bez trudu mógł sobie to wyobrazić. W końcu byli razem już od tylu lat. Znali się na wylot.

 

Wokalista przyłożył palce do ust, ucałował je, a następnie posłał buziaka w kierunku swojego chłopaka, który złapał całusa i przyłożył do swojej piersi. Mimo wielkiego hałasu, który pojawił się na sali za sprawą tego drobnego gestu, Harry wręcz słyszał śmiech Louisa. Za każdym razem, kiedy dochodziło między nimi do, najmniejszych nawet interakcji, spowodowanych przez fanów, Louis śmiał się, ponieważ… Ponieważ to było zabawne. To byli oni. Razem. W wielkiej miłości. W wielkim szczęściu. Oni i ich małe rzeczy. Małe rzeczy, które powodowały ogłuszający wrzask i płacz tych, którym, mimo upływu lat, dalej ciężko jest uwierzyć, że Larry Stylinson jest prawdziwy.

 

I ujawniony.

 

Niesamowite.

 

Przeszli długą drogę.

 

Mieli masę problemów.

 

Masę kłótni.

 

Masę niedomówień.

 

Ale koniec końców są właśnie tutaj.

 

Właśnie teraz.

 

Na scenie w jednym z amerykańskich miast.

 

Na koncercie Harry’ego Stylesa.

 

Razem.

 

Ujawnieni.

 

Pełni szczęścia.

 

Pełni miłości.

 

\- A teraz dajcie czadu! Kolejna piosenka! - krzyknął, odrywając w końcu wzrok od swojego ukochanego. Mógł patrzeć na niego godzinami.

 

Latami.

 

Wiekami.

 

Ale miał koncert do zagrania.

 

Może to zrobić trochę później.

 

Tak.

 

Kto mu zabroni?

2**

\- Widziałeś Sweet Creature? Widziałeś? To było takie urocze! - Harry wbiegł na backstage w podskokach, od razu znajdując się przy Louisie. - On uklęknął i powiedział tyle kochanych słów, a ona powiedziała tak!

 

\- Tak, widziałem, kochanie.. - Louis uśmiechnął się czule i przyciągnął chłopaka do siebie. - Twoje koncerty są wyjątkowe i pełne magii, co?

 

\- Miłości, Louis, miłości… - Harry wywrócił oczami i jedną dłoń ułożył na policzku mężczyzny, drugą zaś na szyi. Palcami pocierał króciutkie włoski na karku. Szatyn musiał znowu ściąć włosy, ku ogromnemu niezadowoleniu Harry’ego. Tęsknił za czasami, kiedy włosy Louisa były długie i żyły własnym życiem. Związywał je wtedy w gumki, opaski i bandany ukradzione od niego. To były piękne czasy. - A byłoby jej jeszcze więcej, gdybyś w końcu wszedł ze mną na scenę i zaśpiewał naszą piosenkę…

 

- _To było tam, zobaczyłem to w twoich oczach._ \- zanucił Louis, podczas gdy Harry złączył ich czoła i uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że w różowych policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki. Wziął głęboki oddech, rozkoszując się mocnym zapachem perfum swojego chłopaka, po czym zawtórował mu cicho. Tak cicho, żeby tylko on mógł to usłyszeć.

 

\- _Potykałem się, zaglądając w ciemność z pustym sercem, ale ty powiedziałeś, że czujesz to samo…_ \- iskierki w oczach Louisa zajaśniały blaskiem, który mógłby oświetlać całą arenę.  - _Czy kiedykolwiek moglibyśmy być wystarczający?_

 

 _-_ Kochanie, my zawsze jesteśmy wystarczający. - wyszeptał Louis, stając na palcach, by pocałować rozkoszne usta swojego chłopaka. Harry przyciągnął go do siebie bliżej, wzdychając lekko na bliskość, której brakowało mu przez cały koncert. Smuciło go, że Louis zrezygnował z występowania. Smuciło go, że nie chcę już wchodzić na scenę. Nawet z Harrym. A on? A on czuł się niepełny. Pusty. Brakowało małego kawałka, który sprawiłby, że wszystko byłoby na swoim miejscu. Tęsknił za czasami One Direction. Wtedy wszystko było takie szalone. Szalone ale i pełne… Ukrywania. Pewnego rodzaju tajemnicy. To było złe, ale było też ekscytujące. Oni, przeciw całemu światu. Musieli się pilnować, by nie pokazać za dużo. Musieli pilnować, by nie pokazać za mało. Musieli o tym myśleć i było w tym coś takiego, za czym tęsknił. Czasem miał wrażenie, że teraz ludzie wiedzą o nim wszystko. Jakby nie miał już prywatności. Nawet jeśli starał się utrzymywać prywatność z dala od mediów i opinii publicznej? To nie działało. Ale coś za coś. Nigdy nie było łatwo. Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie.

 

Przyciągnął go mocniej, potrzebując jeszcze większej ilości bliskości. Więcej Louisa. Bo jego nigdy nie jest za wiele. Nigdy.

 

\- Och kurna, możecie iść wysysać sobie twarze gdzieś indziej? - mruknął ktoś z ekipy przechodząc obok. - I Styles, przebrałbyś się. Śmierdzisz, jakbyś nie mył się od tygodni.

 

Oderwali się od siebie, a Harry zmarszczył brwi i nos, wąchając swoje ramię. - Jest aż tak źle?

 

\- Jest. - Louis wzruszył ramionami i opadł z powrotem na stopy. - A teraz leć pod prysznic. Te garnitury chyba nie przepuszczają powietrza. - mruknął i poklepał chłopaka po tyłku. - Raz raz!

 

3**

Kiedy później tej nocy leżeli razem w łóżku, przyciśnięci do siebie tak, że między nich nie włożono by szpilki, Harry rysował okręgi na serdecznym palcu Louisa. Wyobrażał sobie, że na tym palcu kiedyś pojawi się pierścionek. Pierścionek, który założy mu Harry. Pierścionek, który wybiorą. Pierścionek, który będzie znaczył wszystko. Pierścionek, który byłby wszystkim.

 

Nie rozmawiali o ślubie.

 

Nigdy.

 

Harry myślał o tym każdego dnia, ale nigdy nie miał odwagi powiedzieć o tym wprost.

 

Ich historia była historią, którą ktoś mógłby opisać i zrobić z niej książkę. Prawdopodobnie dostałby za nią worki pieniędzy. Dwóch nastolatków, wrzuconych do jednego zespołu w topowym, angielskim show telewizyjnym. Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, trasy, przeciwności losu, szczęście, łzy, śmiech. Na koniec rozpad całej drużyny marzeń i rozpoczęcie solowych karier.

 

Nigdy nie było czasu.

 

Nigdy nie było odwagi.

 

Może tak naprawdę Louis nie był gotowy na dalszy krok? W końcu mógłby o tym wspomnieć. Byli razem już tyle lat i... Po prostu taka jest kolej rzeczy, prawda? Spotkanie, zakochanie, dzielenie historii i… ślub. Tak to powinno wyglądać.

 

Powinno, prawda?

 

Ale co jeśli jeden z tych etapów się przedłuża? Co jeśli wszystko tak naprawdę zmierza ku końcowi?

 

Przytulił się mocniej do klatki piersiowej Louisa, która poruszała się miarowo. Widocznie usnął, całkowicie wykończony. Wprawdzie Harry też powinien iść spać; kolejne miasto, kolejna podróż, kolejny koncert. To wszystko było ciężkie, ale…

 

Ale gorszy był umysł, który tworzył zakończenie, którego nie chciał. Tworzył czarne myśli, które kłębiły się i powoli, krok po kroku, milimetr po milimetrze, rozprzestrzeniały się i niewiele brakowało, by pochłonęły całą fakturę.

 

I dlaczego?

 

Dlatego, że Harry nie był pewien co do dalszej części ich związku. Kolejnego etapu.

 

Nie dlatego, że nie chciał.

 

Nie dlatego, że nie czuł się gotowy.

 

Wręcz przeciwnie! To było coś, czego pragnął jak niczego innego na świecie. Był na to gotowy. Chciał niedługo założyć rodzinę. Taką prawdziwą rodzinę. Z dala od blasku fleszy, z dziećmi biegającymi po podwórku i z psem, który kopałby dołki w ogrodzie. Wyobrażał sobie małą dziewczynkę i małego chłopca. Ich dzieci. Obok Louis, trzymający małe zawiniątko.

 

Kochał Louisa jak nikogo innego na świecie i ten ogrom uczucia czasem go przerażał. Jego serce puchło za każdym razem, kiedy Louis spoglądał na niego TYM wzrokiem. TYM wzrokiem pełnym miłości. TYM wzrokiem pełnym zaufania. TYM wzrokiem pełnym szczęścia.

 

Ktoś mógłby spytać, dlaczego Harry się ociąga? Dlaczego nie pyta? Dlaczego sam mu się nie oświadczy?

 

I tu właśnie zaczyna się problem. W jego wyobrażeniach to właśnie Louis się oświadczał. To zawsze Louis wymyślał coś zaskakującego. To Harry płakał i następnie rzucał się na Louisa, powtarzając _“tak”_. To było.. To było to, o czym marzył.

 

Co jeśli Harry by się oświadczył, a Louis nie byłby gotowy? Byłaby to kompletna katastrofa, i chociaż przyrzekli sobie miłość do końca świata i nawet jeden dzień dłużej, oświadczyny mogą nie być tym, czego pragnie Louis. A dobro Louisa stoi zawsze na pierwszym miejscu.

 

Zawsze.

 

Dlatego Harry siedział cicho, starając się jedynie raz na jakiś czas zwrócić uwagę mężczyzny na aspekt ślubu. Oświadczyny fanów na scenie podczas koncertu zdawały się w ogóle nie pomagać, choć Harry zawsze w podskokach przybiegał do Louisa, streszczając mu cały przebieg zdarzenia, mimo iż chłopak widział to na własne oczy. Zawsze był jednak cierpliwy i wysłuchiwał Harry’ego do końca, uśmiechając się ciepło i pocierając jego dłoń, kiedy ręce Harry’ego zaczynały żyć własnym życiem i wymachiwały na wszystkie strony na znak ekscytacji Kiedy kędzierzawy kończył, Louis mówił mu, jak bardzo go kocha i całował go mimo zgorszenia reszty ekipy.

 

Harry im się nie dziwił; potrafili zrobić niezłe show ze swoich miłosnych wyznań i pocałunków. Wiedział, że czasem przekraczał granicę, ale czy ktokolwiek mógł mu się dziwić? Trzymanie rąk przy sobie oraz Louis w jednym zdaniu ani trochę do siebie nie pasują. Nikt nie byłby w stanie się oprzeć tym niebieskim oczom i temu jędrnemu tyłkowi.

 

Nikt, naprawdę.

 

Westchnął, spoglądając na małe dłonie swojego chłopaka. Jego skóra była gładka i ładnie opalona. Dokładnie tak, jak lubił. Dokładnie tak, jak wyglądał najlepiej. I… I naprawdę na tym palcu brakowało złotej obrączki. Te palce byłyby wtedy perfekcyjne, a Harry w końcu mógłby spać spokojnie.

 

W końcu spać w ramionach nie chłopaka, ale narzeczonego.

 

Swojego narzeczonego.

 

A później?

 

A później mógłby spać w ramionach nie narzeczonego, a męża.

 

Swojego męża.

 

Czy to nie brzmi jak  plan idealny?

4**

Louis musiał wrócić do Londynu, by wziąć udział w gali charytatywnej, na której miał wręczać jakąś nagrodę. Czekało ich prawie dwa tygodnie, podczas których serce Harry’ego będzie rwało się w kierunku innego kontynentu. Prawie dwa tygodnie, podczas których jego ciało będzie leżało samotnie na zimnej pryczy w tourbusie. Prawie dwa tygodnie…

 

Za dużo czasu.

 

Czasem potrzebne jest takie oderwanie. Pewnego rodzaju oddalenie od drugiej osoby.

 

Żeby się sobą nie znudzić.

 

Żeby zatęsknić.

 

Żeby bardziej doceniać, gdy w końcu znowu są razem.

 

_Dwa serca w jednym domu._

 

Ale to nie był czas, kiedy Harry był z tego zadowolony. Jego potrzeba posiadania Louisa była jeszcze większa, niż przez ostatnie miesiące. Miał wrażenie, że wszyscy nagle się zmówili, żeby dołować go swoimi idealnymi życiami. Oświadczynami. Ślubami.

 

Jego menagerka wysłała mu zdjęcie pierścionka zaręczynowego, który włożył jej na palec mężczyzna jej życia. Kierownik nagłośnienia, który jeździł z nim na koncerty, zrezygnował z trasy ze względu na ślub, który miał się odbyć w ciągu kolejnego miesiąca. Oczywiście Harry wraz z  Louisem zostali zaproszeni. I oczywiście się na niego wybiorą. Ale.. No ale.

 

Cieszył się szczęściem tych wszystkich ludzi, naprawdę. Uśmiechał się, słuchał uważnie, gdy opowiadali o swoich planach. Doradzał w wyborze ubrań, restauracji i muzyków… Ale w głębi serca zżerała go tak niewyobrażalna zazdrość, że miał ochotę płakać z bezsilności, zupełnie nie potrafiąc pozbyć się tych emocji. Kochał przygotowania, kochał pomagać, kochał ten czas… Ale tak bardzo chciałby w końcu przeżyć coś takiego. On. Harry Styles. Tak bardzo chciałby, żeby Louis się mu oświadczył.

 

Louis Tomlinson.

 

Dlaczego Louis nie widzi tych pragnień Harry’ego?

 

\- Co masz taką smętną minę? - nawet nie zarejestrował tego, że do pomieszczenia weszły dziewczyny z jego bandu, częstując się pudrowymi cukierkami, które znalazły w koszu prezentowym Harry’ego. - Nie cieszysz się z dwóch tygodni wolności?

 

Harry wywrócił oczami i odłożył gitarę, na której brzdąkał przez ostatnie minuty. Miał napisać piosenkę, ale skończyło się na niczym. Zauważył, że wena opuszcza go za każdym razem, kiedy Louis znajduje się na drugim końcu globu. Tak jakby Louis był jego muzą i bez niej Harry był nikim.

 

(To nie tak, że tego nie wiedział. Po prostu nie lubił sobie o tym przypominać)

 

\- Oczywiście, że się cieszę… - skłamał, unikając ich wzroku. - W końcu będę mógł się wyspać!

 

\- Och, my też… - mruknęła jedna z nich, przez co obie się zaśmiały. Harry zmarszczył brwi, nie do końca rozumiejąc o co im chodzi. Kiedy był Louis, spali zazwyczaj w oddzielnym samochodzie, albo lecieli na miejsce samolotem i używali hotelów. Zespół naprawdę nie miał na co narzekać. Zawsze mogli trafić gorzej.

 

\- Jakieś plany na wieczór? - zmienił temat, siadając na kanapie. - Coś ciekawego?

 

\- Och jasne! - wykrzyknęła Clare, siadając na kanapie. - Robimy maraton filmów z Hugh Grantem i zaczynamy od “Cztery wesela i pogrzeb!” Chcesz się dołączyć?

 

Nie mógł zatrzymać mięśni twarzy, które drgnęły, gdy tylko padł tytuł filmu. Przecież to jakiś głupi żart. Wszystko przeciwko niemu.

 

Uderzył się mentalnie w głowę i wymusił uśmiech.

 

Tak, był samobójcą.

 

\- Świetnie, czemu nie?

 

5**

Harry nie pamiętał gdzie aktualnie się znajduje. Czas mijał, miejsca się zmieniały. Żył, koncertował, jadł i spał. Ostatnio wydawał się być bardzo zmęczony, dlatego z jękiem opuścił łóżko, by otworzyć drzwi hotelowego pokoju, do którego ktoś dobijał się od dobrych dziesięciu minut.

 

\- Jeśli chcecie znowu iść do baru, to nic z tego… - zaczął, spodziewając się kogoś z ekipy. Jego ręka ześlizgnęła się z klamki, kiedy będąc w kompletnym szoku patrzył na blond czuprynę, która wystawała zza góry pudełek z pizzą. - Myślisz, że kto to wszystko zje? - zapytał, potykając się, kiedy mężczyzna bez zaproszenia wparował do pokoju. - Jasne, wchodź, nie ma problemu, nie przeszkadzasz…

 

\- Co tam sobie mamroczesz pod nosem? - Niall odłożył pudełka na stolik i odwrócił się w kierunku Harry’ego, który wpatrywał się w  przyjaciela z niezbyt zadowoloną miną.

 

\- Pytam, kto ma to wszystko zjeść… - mruknął, idąc do Nialla i przytulając się do niego mocno. Westchnął, kiedy uświadomił sobie jak bardzo za nim tęsknił.

 

\- Za godzinę ma wpaść też Liam z Zaynem. Będzie jak za starych dobrych czasów.. - lekko poklepał go po plecach i odsunął od siebie. - No prawie. Gdzie Louis? Myślałem, że będziecie razem?

 

\- Jest w Londynie… - wzruszył ramionami i wskazał na pokój. - Siadaj. Łóżko? Kanapa? Fotel?

 

\- Wygodne chociaż? - Niall usiadł na łóżku i zaczął się na nim bujać. Widocznie zaakceptował materac, bo szybko zdjął buty, ukazując skarpetki w ananasy i usiadł w siadzie skrzyżnym. - Co tam, Harold?

 

\- Nie jestem Haroldem… - burknął, chociaż w kącikach jego ust czaił się uśmiech. - Chcesz coś do picia? Zamówić coś? Nie spodziewałem się gości…

 

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Tylko przesiadujesz z Louisem i nie wyściubiasz nosa z łóżka, kiedy jest z tobą. Dzieci, ile wy macie energii, żeby tak ciągle baraszkować?

 

\- Hej, kto w ogóle mówi “baraszkować”?  - zaśmiał się Harry, ignorując Nialla, który wymamrotał coś o simsach i graczach. - Poza tym, nie robimy tego ciągle. Kocham spędzać z nim czas i to nie powinno cię tak dziwić.

 

\- Nie, absolutnie mnie nie dziwi.. - wywrócił oczami, sięgając po jedno z pudełek. - Więc jak tam między wami? Kiedy się ustatkujecie?

 

Mina Harry’ego momentalnie zrzedła. Usiadł zrezygnowany na łóżku i zaczął bawić się pościelą. Może to czas, by komuś się wygadać? Wyrzucić to z siebie? Oczyścić umysł? Kto jak nie Niall go zrozumie? Jego najlepszy przyjaciel?

 

Blondyn zawsze był przy nim, wspierał go i pomagał mu, kiedy tego potrzebował. I odwrotnie. Niall był zawsze dla Harry’ego, Harry był zawsze dla Nialla. To nie tak, że nie przyjaźnił się z pozostałymi chłopcami. Po prostu..

 

 Zayn i Louis mieli to swoje… Coś. Dziwne braterskie połączenie. To właśnie ich można było nazwać najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Zawsze i wszędzie. Bracia najważniejsi blabla… Potem, gdy Zayn odszedł z zespołu, Louis się załamał. Każdy z nich, ściślej mówiąc, jednak Louis najbardziej. Rozumiał sytuację, ale nie potrafił się z nią pogodzić. Miał Harry’ego, ale to nie było to samo.

 

Widocznie Harry mu nie wystarczał.

 

Tymczasem zespół dalej trwał. Harry miał Nialla, Niall miał Harry’ego, dlatego w końcu musiało dojść do tego, że Liam był tam dla Louisa, a Louis dla Liama. Taka kolej rzeczy.

 

Teraz, siedząc w hotelowym pokoju, owinięty kocem zabranym z szafy i z palcami tłustymi od pizzy, Harry opowiadał Niallowi o wszystkich swoich obawach, o wszystkich swoich pragnieniach. O Louisie, o zaręczynach, o pierścionkach i o małym domku na obrzeżach miasta, gdy tylko skończy tę trasę.

 

A Niall?

 

Słuchał uważnie.

 

Dopytywał, sprawiając że oczy Harry’ego błyszczały.

 

Doradzał, chociaż kompletnie się na tym nie znał, ale Harry’emu to nie przeszkadzało.

 

Potrzebował rozmowy i dostał ją.

 

Niall był najlepszy.

 

\- Myślę, że Louis po prostu o tym nie myśli… - zakończył Blondyn. - Na pewno nie musisz się martwić o to, że cię nie kocha, bo kocha cholernie mocno. Po prostu… Nie wiem, nie myśli o tym.

 

\- Chciałbym, żeby jednak w końcu pomyślał… - mruknął Harry, przyglądając się swoim palcom. Dokładnie jednemu. Temu, na którym chciałby w końcu ujrzeć pierścionek.

 

\- Może zacznij to sugerować? - Niall wzruszył ramionami, odrzucając pudełko pizzy, które leżało w dole łóżka, i prostując nogi. - Wybadasz sytuację. Jeśli nie, to co ci się stanie, jeśli to ty się oświadczysz?

 

Harry przytaknął, chociaż  poczuł ścisk w sercu. Niall miał rację. Jeśli Louis nie załapie, Harry sam będzie musiał wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. To nic złego. Najważniejsze jest to, żeby w końcu powiedzieli sobie “tak”, i żeby nic nie mogło ich rozłączyć. A czy zrobi to Harry czy Louis? Bez różnicy.

 

Chociaż w głębi duszy wiedział, że dla niego jest to różnica.

 

Jego marzenie.

 

Ale nie zawsze dostajemy wszystkiego, czego chcemy, prawda?

 

6**

\- To jest jakaś kpina! - pisnął, rzucając plotkarskim magazynem. - Nie wierzę w to! Nie wierzę!

 

\- Csoo się tak drzesz z rana… - mruknął Niall ze swojego miejsca na podłodze. Jego włosy sterczały w każdą możliwą stronę, a na czerwonym policzku odbiły się wzorki z ozdobnej poduszki. Zmarszczył brwi, próbując przypomnieć sobie jak znalazł się w tym miejscu. Harry wywrócił oczami i wyrzucił ręce w powietrze.

 

\- Wszystko przeciwko mnie! - krzyknął, sprawiając że obudził się nawet Zayn. To naprawdę niewiarygodne. Żeby obudzić Malika trzeba było się nieźle postarać. A tu proszę. Jeden krzyk Harry’ego i sprawa załatwiona. Wyczyn godny zapisania.

 

\- Co jest przeciwko tobie? - Liam ziewnął, wchodząc do sypialni z kubkiem parującej kawy w ręce. Cóż za stereotyp. Świeżo wyglądający i uśmiechnięty Liam. Jak on to robił? - Znowu dramatyzujesz?

 

\- Nie dramatyzuję! - fuknął Harry, siadając na łóżku - Zobacz gazetę, którą przyniosła obsługa.

 

Liam zmarszczył brwi i podniósł magazyn. Zerknął jeszcze na chłopaków, którzy zdążyli usnąć i usiadł obok Harry’ego.

 

\- Co my tu mamy… - zaczął czytać na głos, chociaż reszta chłopaków już wracała do swoich kolorowych snów. - Kylie usunęła zdjęcie, poprawiła je w Photoshopie…

 

\- Nie to.. - Przerwał Harry. - Dalej.

 

\- Louis Tomlinson na charytatywnej ga…

 

\- Nie

 

Liam zmarszczył brwi i zerknął na przyjaciela. - Wszystko w porządku? To do ciebie niepodobne. Wiesz… To, że nie chcesz słyszeć o swoim chłopaku i…

 

\- Liaaaam… - jęknął Harry, chowając twarz w dłoniach. - Po prostu…

 

Mężczyzna upił łyk kawy, wracając do tekstu. Naprawdę nie widział niczego szokującego, a przynajmniej niczego, co  mogłoby tak zdenerwować Harry’ego. Miał zamiar przyznać, że naprawdę nie rozumie, o co chodzi, kiedy jego wzrok powędrował na drugą stronę i wielki, żółty tytuł. Zakrztusił się.

 

\- TAYLOR SWIFT BIERZE ŚLUB?! - pisnął, wciskając Harry’emu kubek w dłonie i kartkując strony. - Kościelne dzwony zaczną bić także dla naszej gwiazdki. Wczoraj wieczorem Taylor oraz jej narzeczony Connor potwierdzili w jednym z wywiadów, że TAK, W KOŃCU SIĘ POBIERAJĄ! Uroczystość planują wprawdzie dopiero na przyszły rok, ale..

 

\- Co jest ze mną nie tak? - Harry zamknął oczy, kiedy jego serce ścisnęło mocno w piersi. - Nawet Taylor Swift niedługo zostanie żoną… TAYLOR SWIFT!

 

\- Och, Harry… - zaśmiał się Liam, obejmując go ramieniem - To tylko głupi papierek. Idę o zakład, że nie dojdzie do tego ślubu… A nawet jeśli, to rozstaną się w ciągu roku…

 

\- Co z tego… - burknął Harry, upijając nieco czarnej cieczy. Skrzywił się. Wolał kawę z mlekiem.

 

\- Zresztą nie rozumiem. Ty nawet nie lubisz Taylor, więc dlaczego się nią przejmujesz?

 

Harry znów się skrzywił.

 

No właśnie?

 

Dlaczego się nią przejmuje?

 

To nie tak, że jest jego przyjaciółką.. Nie jest jego dobrą koleżanką. Nie jest..

 

\- No do cholery, co jest ze mną nie tak? - krzyknął, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze. - Przysięgam, że jeszcze trochę, a…

 

\- Kochanie, wróciłem! - zamilkł, słysząc trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Westchnął, i mina mu zrzedła. Policzył do pięciu i wygiął usta w uśmiechu, by Louis nie zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak. - Och, nie wiedziałem, że mamy gości? - Louis stanął w drzwiach sypialni, patrząc na cały ten bałagan.

 

\- Tak, napatoczyli się… - Harry wyszczerzył się i wyciągnął ręce w kierunku swojego chłopaka. Było już lepiej. Sam widok mu wystarczał. - Chodź się przytulić, stęskniłem się.

 

Louis zaśmiał się i, odpychając się od framugi, wyciągnął zza siebie bukiet kolorowych kwiatów. Oczy Harry’ego zaświeciły jasnym blaskiem. Kochał, kiedy mężczyzna go tak zaskakiwał.

 

\- Jesteś najlepszym chłopakiem na świecie. - uśmiechnął się i ucałował policzek, który lekko zakuł go przez mały zarost. - Kocham Cię.

 

\- Kocham Cię również i…

 

\- I to chyba ten moment, kiedy wychodzimy. - mruknął niezadowolony Niall, przecierając czerwoną twarz. - Ta obrzydliwa słodycz kiedykolwiek wam przejdzie? Nie! - krzyknął, celując w nich palcem. - To pytanie retoryczne.

 

\- Zostańcie. - Louis odsunął się od Harry’ego. - Dawno nie spędzałem z wami czasu. Nie możecie mi tak po prostu uciec.

 

\- Zamów śniadanie, a może się zastanowimy. – Niall machnął ręką i przybił piątkę z Liamem, który też zaczął odczuwać głód. Louis wywrócił oczami i wyszedł po telefon.

 

\- Jesteście takimi idiotami.. - mruknął Harry, siadając z powrotem na łóżku.

 

\- Kochasz nas! – Zanucił Niall, przytulając poduszkę.

 

I cholera, Harry nawet nie mógł zaprzeczyć..

 

7**

\- Och, LouLou! - krzyknął Harry, ciągnąc swojego chłopaka za rękę. - Zobacz, sklep jubilerski!

 

\- Kochanie… - jęknął Louis, wyraźnie niezadowolony. - Wiem, że kochasz te wszystkie świecidełka, ale jestem naprawdę zmęczony… Mieliśmy iść coś zjeść..

 

\- Och, przestań marudzić.. - Harry wywrócił oczami, kierując się do sklepu. - Zaraz zjemy, chcę obejrzeć pierścionki!

 

\- Masz miliony pierścionków…

 

\- Tylko nie tego najważniejszego.. - mruknął do siebie, nie odwracając się do Louisa. Był zdeterminowany, by pokazać mu, czego oczekuje. To jest ten dzień. Mężczyzna w końcu musi załapać.

 

MUSI!

 

\- Witam, w czym mogę pomóc? - zapytała ekspedientka, wychodząc zza kasy. - Coś konkretnego panów interesuje?

 

Harry uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową. Widocznie kobieta ich nie rozpoznała, co uznał za sukces. To ułatwione zadanie, bez fanów kręcących się wokoło. Louis wybiegłby z budynku szybciej niż mrugnięcie okiem.

 

Zerknął przez ramię na chłopaka, który przyglądał się zegarkom, i odetchnął z ulgą. Ma dosłownie kilka sekund, by przekazać wiadomość dziewczynie, żeby nie wyglądało to na podejrzane.

 

\- Słuchaj, wielki sekret. Potrzebuję pierścionka zaręczynowego dla mężczyzny. Tylko proszę cię, pokaż nam je trochę przez przypadek, dobrze?

 

Dziewczyna uniosła wysoko brwi. - Słucham?

 

\- Po prostu pokaż nam jakiekolwiek pierścionki, a potem przez przypadek wyjmij wszystkie zaręczynowe i zacznij je wychwalać, okej? - syknął i odwrócił się akurat w momencie, kiedy Louis ruszył w ich kierunku.

 

\- Coś wybraliście? - zapytał, ledwo powstrzymując się od ziewania. Harry zacisnął usta, by nie wywrócić oczami ze zniecierpliwienia.

 

Uśmiech numer siedem i jazda!

 

8**

Harry zaklął cicho i rzucił gazetę na podłogę. Zacisnął pięści i odchylił głowę, starając się oddychać głęboko.

 

Wdech.

 

Wyyyydech.

 

Wdech.

 

Wyyyydech…

 

To tylko gazeta. Głupia gazeta z głupim artykułem autorstwa głupiego dziennikarza.

 

Ale chwila. Z drugiej strony ta głupia z gazeta z głupim artykułem wcale nie musi być taka głupia, jeśli tylko dobrze wszystko rozegra…

 

\-  Co robisz? - wzdrygnął się, kiedy usłyszał głos Louisa tuż przy swoim uchu i poczuł dotyk jego palców na biodrach.. Mężczyzna właśnie wyszedł spod prysznica; pachniał świeżo i.. miętowo.

 

\- Nic takiego. - powiedział cicho i otworzył oczy. Uśmiechnął się na widok niebieskich tęczówek, które kochał całym sercem. - Czytałem gazetę.

 

\- Piszą coś ciekawego? - zainteresował się Louis, poprawiając ręcznik na biodrach. Harry odchrząknął i schylił się, podając chłopakowi magazyn.

 

\- Napisali o nas artykuł…

 

\- Oczywiście, że tak.. - Louis wywrócił oczami, skanując tekst. - Piszą o nas co najmniej raz na tydzień. Dziwię się, że jeszcze im się nie znudziło…

 

\- Taak.. - mruknął Harry, uważnie obserwując swojego chłopaka. Musiał wyłapać każdą najmniejszą zmianę w wyglądzie. W końcu Louis musiał załapać.

 

MUSIAŁ.

 

\- Czemu mi się tak przyglądasz? - niebieskooki zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na niego krótko i wracając z powrotem do czytanego tekstu. - Coś się stało?

 

\- Nie, absolutnie nie… - powiedział niewinnie, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego twarzy. Był pewien, że wyglądał jak żaba. Zaciśnięta szczęka, uważne spojrzenie, pochylona głowa. Louis, jakby czując, że coś jest nie tak, przyciągnął go do siebie, i zaczął rysować koła na jego brzuchu.

 

\- Cóż, niezły styl pisania, chyba zatrudnili nowego dziennikarza.. - stwierdził, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Masz ochotę na gofry? Marzy mi się bita śmietana i świeże owoce…

 

Mina Harry’ego zrzedła, a ramiona opadły, kiedy Louis cmoknął go lekko w szczękę i poszedł zamówić dla nich jedzenie. Kędzierzawy nie wierzył własnym uszom. Oczom. Wszystkiemu.

 

Po prostu…

 

Miał ochotę się załamać.

 

Po prostu…

 

Co?

 

Spojrzał na gazetę i przeczytał nagłówek “HARRY STYLES I LOUIS TOMLINSON PRZYŁAPANI PODCZAS OGLĄDANIA PIERŚCIONKÓW ZARĘCZYNOWYCH ! W KOŃCU DOCZEKAMY SIĘ WIELKIEGO GEJOWSKIEGO WESELA?

 

9**

\- POWIEDZ TAK! AAA! POWIEDZIAŁ TAK! - wykrzyknął do mikrofonu, patrząc na parę, która całowała się na widowni, tuż pod jego nosem. - Wszystkiego najlepszego na nowej drodze życia! - powiedział, puszczając oczko do mężczyzn, którzy płakali w swoich ramionach.

 

Uśmiechnął się i zgarnął kabel od mikrofonu. Kolejna para, która zaliczyła oświadczyny podczas jego koncertu. Nie wiedział co ma w sobie takiego, że ludzie czują potrzebę wsadzania sobie pierścionków na palce akurat podczas jego wystąpień.

 

To piękne, o to mu chodziło. Szerzenie miłości. Odwaga do walki. O siebie, o swoje uczucia. To wszystko, co próbował przekazywać. To wszystko, co było dla niego najważniejsze.

 

Odwrócił się w kierunku kulis, by posłać swojemu chłopakowi całusa, jak zwykł to robić w takich chwilach. Louis jednak stał odwrócony tyłem i rozmawiał z kimś zawzięcie. Zupełnie nie interesowało go to, co w tym momencie robił Harry.

 

Coś dziwnego ukuło go w serce.

 

Kędzierzawy spuścił wzrok i przełknął gulę, która znikąd pojawiła się w jego gardle.

 

Ma koncert do zagrania.

 

Zerknął na Louisa po raz ostatni, po czym wymusił na sobie szeroki uśmiech i wyrzucił z głowy wszystkie złe myśli, które zaczęły go nawiedzać.

 

Koncert.

 

Tak.

 

10**

\- Hej LouLou… - szepnął niepewnie Harry tego wieczora. Leżeli na wielkim hotelowym łóżku. Wiatr wpadał przez otwarte okno, wpuszczając chłodne brazylijskie powietrze. Było już całkiem późno i Harry nie miał pewności, czy Louis już nie śpi, ale musiał spróbować. Jego głowa wręcz pękała od myśli, które nawiedzały go od tygodni. Musiał zrobić krok naprzód. Potrzebował wiedzieć, na czym stoi.

 

\- Hmmm? - mruknął na wpół śpiąco chłopak. Jego palce zaczęły delikatnie bawić się włosami Harry’ego, który dzięki temu stał się odrobinę spokojniejszy. To Louis. Tylko Louis. Jego Louis. Nie ma się czego bać.

 

\- Czy ty mnie kochasz? - zapytał ledwo słyszalnie. Ułożył głowę na klatce piersiowej Louisa, dlatego doskonale słyszał zmianę rytmu jego serca. Nie odwrócił się jednak, będąc zbyt zażenowanym. Czuł, jak jego policzki grzeją się na przeciwko chłodnej skóry chłopaka.

 

\- Skąd to pytanie? - głos Louisa wydawał się bardziej rozbudzony. - Czy w jakiś sposób sprawiłem ci przykrość? Pokazałem, że nie jesteś kochany?

 

\- Nie, nie… - kędzierzawy pokręcił głową i zamknął oczy, nie wiedząc, po co w ogóle zaczynał temat. Nie o to mu chodziło, nie chciał, żeby wyglądało to właśnie w ten sposób. - Ale kochasz mnie? - nie mógł się powstrzymać.

 

\- Oczywiście, że cię kocham.. - Louis pociągnął go lekko za włosy, chcąc sprawić, że Harry w końcu na niego spojrzy. To nie było jednak takie proste. - Czy coś się stało?

 

\- Nie… - Harry westchnął, twardo wpatrując się w przeciwległą ścianę. - Po prostu zastanawiałem się, czy będziesz mnie kochał już zawsze, czy nie znudzę ci się za jakiś czas..

 

\- Harry… - westchnął Louis, podnosząc się, przez co głowa Harry’ego spadła i chłopak musiał się podnieść. Było mu głupio, ale naprawdę potrzebował zadać te pytania. Potrzebował obietnicy, skoro tylko słowo było zapewnieniem ich przyszłości.

 

\- Harry, spójrz na mnie… - głos Louisa był spokojny i cichy.  Sprawiał, że na skórze Harry’ego pojawiły się ciarki. - Nie wiem, co się dzieje, ale widocznie ostatnio nie starałem się  jak należy, skoro myślisz, że…

 

\- Nie! Louis, nie! - Harry przerwał, gorączkowo kręcąc głową. Westchnął i wspiął mu się na kolana, zarzucając ręce na jego szyję. - Ty jesteś idealny. Jesteś wszystkim, czego mi potrzeba. Nie musisz się zmieniać. Nie chcę tego. Kocham cię.

 

\- Ale..

 

\- Nie ale… - Harry złączył ich czoła. - Po prostu czasem nachodzi mnie taka myśl, że może w końcu zobaczysz, że nie jestem idealny i po prostu.. Wiem, to głupie. Po prostu chciałem usłyszeć to od ciebie. Tak po prostu.. - Louis patrzył na niego uważnie i westchnął, widocznie chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale Harry nie dopuścił go do głosu. - Jest późno, jutro gram koncert. Chodźmy już spać.

 

\- Zawsze cię będę kochać. - szepnął mu do ucha, kiedy jakiś czas później ułożyli się w swoich ramionach. - Tyle razem przeszliśmy. Będę cię kochać zawsze. Do końca świata i jeden dzień dłużej. _Jesteśmy wystarczający, pamiętasz?_

 

 _\- Kochanie, zawsze będziemy wystarczający.._ \- powiedział cicho, próbując zatrzymać serce bijące mocno w piersi.

 

To ten moment, kiedy wszystko się zmienia.

 

To ten moment, kiedy Harry postanowił coś zrobić.

 

To ten moment, który wszystko zmienia.

Za kilka godzin wstanie nowy dzień.

 

Za kilka godzin wszystko będzie inne.

 

Harry się o to postara.

 

Musi wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.

 

Nie ma innej opcji.

 

Ścisnął mocniej rękę należącą do Louisa. Myślał, że chłopak już śpi, jednak cichy śpiew przy uchu pokazał mu, jak bardzo się myli. Serce zabiło mocno, a w oczach pojawiły się łzy.

 

 _\- I to w porządku wołać kogoś, aby obejmował cię dzisiejszej nocy. Kiedy jesteś zagubiony, ja znajdę sposób i będę twoim światłem._ – Cichy, lekko zachrypnięty głos sprawił, że na jego ciele pojawiły się dreszcze. Zamknął oczy, nie chcąc się rozpłakać z tej wielkiej miłości, która wypełniała go od środka - _Już nigdy nie poczujesz się samotny. Sprawię, że poczujesz się jak w domu._

 

Louis jest domem Harry’ego.

Harry jest domem Louisa.

Zawsze i wszędzie.

Nieważne co.

Dom.

 

11**

Nad ranem, kiedy słońce dopiero wynurzało się zza horyzontu, Harry spojrzał na śpiącego Louisa. Na jego włosy, które w blasku słońca przypominały karmel. Na jego nagie plecy, których nie zakrywała kołdra. Na jego… Na wszystko.

 

Jego perfekcyjny chłopak.

 

Jeszcze chłopak.

 

Przebyli długą drogę. Od beztroskich czasów xfactora, przez zrzędliwy zarząd, brody, niespodziewane śmierci bliskich. Mieli swoje wzloty i swoje upadki. Ale zawsze podnosili się i byli jeszcze silniejsi. Coraz silniejsi.

 

To Louis był tym, który stawiał go do pionu. To Louis był tym, który trzymał ich mocno. Sprawiał, że każdy dzień Harry’ego był piękny. Był wspaniały. Był lepszy niż poprzedni. Kochali się całym sercem i wiedział, że nic tego nie zmieni. Nie potrzebują papierka, by się kochać i żyć ze sobą. Wiedział to.

 

Ale chciał.

 

Tak bardzo chciał uszczęśliwić nie tylko siebie, ale i Louisa. Zrobić coś dla niego. Widocznie to kędzierzawy musiał zrobić krok naprzód. Postanowił, że to będzie dzień dla Louisa. Niezapomniany wieczór. Tylko dla nich.

 

Westchnął i uśmiechnął się, czując wewnętrzny spokój. Zamknął drzwi do sypialni. Teraz jego kolej, żeby zatroszczyć się o przyszłość.

 

_Sprawię, że poczujesz się jak w domu._

 

 

12**

Harry uśmiechał się szeroko, patrząc na publiczność. Kolejny koncert tej trasy. Kolejne piosenki. Kolejne melodie. Tym razem było inaczej. Tym razem jego serce biło szybciej. Tym razem jego serce wyrywało się do jednej osoby. Do pewnej osoby.

 

Kochał koncertować i kochał swoich fanów, ale to nie oni byli dziś najważniejsi. Tego wieczoru… Tej nocy, zmieni się coś ważnego. Zmieni się coś w jego życiu. Zmieni się coś w ich życiu.

 

Cały dzień pracował nad tym, by Louis czuł się dobrze. Przyniósł mu śniadanie do łóżka, obdarowywał drobnymi prezentami i całował więcej, niż było to przyzwoite. Nawet jeśli Louisa dziwiło to zachowanie, nie dał po sobie tego poznać. Przyjmował wszystkie komplementy, a jego oczy świeciły tak jasno, jakby zamieszkały w nich małe słoneczka.  Został już tylko jeden element. Ten najważniejszy.

 

Zostało pół godziny do końca koncertu i Harry skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że się nie stresował. Cholernie się stresował i miał wrażenie, że będzie musiał przed tym wszystkim wypić przynajmniej kieliszek dobrego wina.

 

Tak na rozluźnienie.

 

Tylko kieliszek.

 

Wynajął taras na szczycie najwyższego budynku w mieście. Nocą wszystko wygląda piękniej, a panorama powinna zapierać dech w piersi. Przynajmniej tak zapewniali właściciele.

 

Kolacja, skrzypkowie i noc.

 

Idealne połączenie.

 

Może to wszystko było przereklamowane ale… Ale co z tego? Chciał być przereklamowany. Chciał być nudno-romantyczny. Chciał włożyć pierścionek na palec Louisa i być jego narzeczonym.

 

A potem mężem, oczywiście.

 

Wszystko było zaplanowane i dopięte na ostatni guzik.

 

IDEALNIE.

 

Odchrząknął, otrząsając się z zamyślenia. Musiał odpłynąć na chwilę bądź dwie. Miał coś powiedzieć, ale coś mu się nie zgadzało. Zmarszczył brwi i obejrzał się przez ramię na muzyków, który grali znaną mu melodię bez jego wyraźnego znaku. Teraz był moment, w którym miał żartować. Taki był plan. Nie piosenka, żarty.

 

_Prowadząc małe rozmowy,  
Tak długo czekałem, żeby dać sobie spokój i poczuć się żywym_

 

Pokręcił głową i zaczął śpiewać. Zawsze, gdy zaczynało rozbrzmiewać _”Home”,_ jego wzrok kierował się w miejsce, w którym był Louis. To była ich piosenka. Napisana dawno temu, mająca szczególne miejsce w ich sercach. Stworzyli wspólnie wiele piosenek, ale ta była wyjątkowa. Ta była inna.

 

Uniósł dłoń, by jak zwykle przesłać całusa w stronę swojego chłopaka, ale ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że go tam nie ma. Śpiewał, skanując pomieszczenie, ale w zasięgu wzroku miał tylko grono fanek, krzyczących razem z nim tekst piosenki.

 

Popatrzył za kulisy, ale tam także niczego nie dostrzegł. Czyżby Louis wyszedł? Znalazł sobie naprawdę fantastyczny moment. Tego wieczora miał zamiar śpiewać do niego. Patrząc mu w oczy przez cały czas. Skoro Louis nie chciał wejść, by zaśpiewać z nim, to Harry chciał przynajmniej widzieć jego niebieskie tęczówki. Miał zamiar usiąść na scenie, tuż przed widownią, i śpiewać prosto do niego.

 

Czemu jego plan zaczął się sypać akurat teraz?

 

Powinien zacząć panikować. Nie tak to miało wyglądać. Wszystko było ustalone i miało być idealnie. Tymczasem Louis postanowił sobie dokądś iść. Akurat teraz.

 

Śpiewał dalej, chociaż już z mniejszą pasją niż wcześniej. Nie miał ochoty się starać, kiedy jego ukochanego nie było w pobliżu. Jego uśmiech przygasł, a słowa wypływały z ust automatycznie. Śpiewał, nerwowo trąc materiał różowej marynarki. Założył ulubiony garnitur Louisa, do cholery! Ten różowy z kwiatami na przodzie. Dla swojego ukochanego. Dla Louisa! Dla Louisa, który...

 

Światła zgasły, pogrążając arenę w ciemności. Harry przestał śpiewać, chociaż muzyka dalej grała, zupełnie nic nie robiąc sobie z tego, że nikt nic nie widzi. Harry rozejrzał się, ale nie rozumiał, co się dzieje. Jego serce zabiło szybciej, ponieważ to naprawdę, naprawdę burzyłoby jego misternie przygotowany plan. Nie tak to miało wyglądać. Usterka nie wchodziła w grę. Nie dzisiaj.

 

Zawsze pod górkę.

 

Nie wiedział, jak długo tak stał, nie mając pomysłu co ze sobą robić. Minęła minuta, chociaż dla niego była to cała wieczność. Musiał się dowiedzieć, co się stało. Otworzył usta, chcąc uspokoić szaleństwo, które zaczęło się na widowni, kiedy nagle wszystko ucichło. Westchnął, spodziewając się tego, że głośniki także w końcu padną. Zrobił krok w kierunku kulis i zamarł, widząc, że druga scena powoli się rozjaśnia.

 

Zamrugał, próbując przyzwyczaić się do jasnego światła i dostrzec coś przez ten blask.

 

- _Nadal odurzony delikatnym uczuciem, widzę wkradający się uśmiech_ \- miał ochotę zaśmiać się, kiedy usłyszał delikatny głos, dochodzący z drugiej sceny. Bez muzyki. Bez dodatkowych efektów. Tylko Louis, scena i reflektor punktowy.

 _  
-To było tam, zobaczyłem to w twoich oczach -_ stał tam, otoczony przez fanów. Stał tam, wręcz lśniąc w blasku jasnego światła. Stał, trzymając mikrofon i patrząc wprost na niego. Stał tam, śpiewając acapella swój fragment piosenki. Po raz pierwszy od... Od tak dawna.

 

Harry musiał przyłożyć dłoń do ust, żeby nie wydać z siebie żałosnego pisku. Czuł się jakby zaraz miał zacząć latać. Czuł się jak jedna z fanek. Ale czy nie był nią? Największą fanką Louisa Tomlinsona?

 

Jego serce mało nie wypadło z piersi, by biec, biec hen daleko do serca Louisa, który stał dokładnie naprzeciwko. Musiał trzymać swoje serce, które krzyczało i szarpało się w tamtą stronę, chcąc po prostu połączyć się z tym drugim. Zielony i niebieski. Najlepsze połączenie.

 

 _\- Potykałem się, zaglądając w ciemność z pustym sercem…-_ nawet nie zorientował się, że to jego kolej, a Louis czekał, aż zacznie śpiewać. Po prostu patrzył, próbując odgonić łzy, które pojawiły mu się w oczach. Tak. To będzie perfekcyjne. Uśmiechnął się i powoli wrócił do mikrofonu. Nie chciał spuszczać wzroku z ukochanego, od którego wręcz biła miłość. Nachodziła falami. Pulsowała i pochłaniała coraz większą ilość osób.

 

Miłość.

 

Ich miłość.

 

\- _I to w porządku prosić kogoś, aby obejmował cię dzisiejszej nocy_ \- zaśpiewali razem, patrząc sobie w  oczy. Louis uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, chociaż mogłoby się wydawać, że to niemożliwe. - _Kiedy jesteś zagubiony, ja znajdę sposób i będę twoim światłem_.

 

Szatyn powoli zszedł ze sceny i zaczął iść korytarzem, wśród tłumu fanów. Tak jak on przyszedł tu wcześniej. Szedł, nie zwracając uwagi na wyciągnięte ręce. Szedł, nie zwracając uwagi na piski. Szedł, patrząc wprost na Harry’ego.

 

\- Już nigdy nie poczujesz się samotny. - zaśpiewał powoli, będąc już u podnóża sceny. Wdrapał się na nią powoli i stanął naprzeciwko, by po kiwnięciu głową, mogli zaśpiewać razem ostatni wers.

  
_-Sprawię, że poczujesz się jak w domu._

 

Harry uśmiechnął się tak, że w jego policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki. Puścił mikrofon, który wcześniej ściskał mocno, i zrobił krok w kierunku Louisa.

 

\- LouLou.. - powiedział cicho, kręcąc lekko głową. Jego oczy były wilgotne. Czekał na tę chwilę tak długo.. - Czemu…

 

\- Ciii… - Louis wspiął się na palce i przycisnął do siebie ich usta. Powoli, niespiesznie, przekazując uczucie, które kotłowało się w jego sercu. Harry chciał tylko przyciągnąć go bliżej siebie, smakować tych ust i dotykać jego ciała. Potrzebował tego bardziej niż powietrza. To tak, jakby nie mógł obejść się bez Louisa. Jakby nie mógł bez niego żyć.

 

\- Lou.. - jęknął, gdy chłopak odsunął się i przyłożył palec do swoich ust, uciszając go niemo. Harry wydął wargi, nie chcąc godzić się z tym, że Louis tak po prostu kończy to tak szybko. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy zobaczył, że Louis odwrócił się do widowni i im także nakazał ciszę. Odłożył mikrofon i czekał, aż ludzie się opanują. Dopiero wtedy znowu odwrócił się w jego stronę.

 

\- Harry Edwardzie Styles.. - zaczął, klękając na jedno kolano. Kędzierzawy zamarł i był pewny, że jego serce zatrzymało się na kilka sekund, by wznowić swój szaleńczy bieg. - Jesteś miłością mojego życia. Jesteś moim domem. Jesteś moim wszystkim. Zwlekałem z tym zbyt długo, ale teraz już nic mnie nie zatrzyma. Nie myśl, że nie widziałem tego wszystkiego co robiłeś. Tych podchodów z zabieraniem mnie do jubilerów, z pokazywaniem gazet i zostawianiem otwartych przeglądarek na stronach z weselnymi tortami… - powiedział, sprawiając że uszy Harry’ego zapiekły. Naprawdę myślał, że był bardziej subtelny. - Wiem, że marzyłeś o takich oświadczynach, odkąd skończyłeś pięć lat. Zawsze chciałeś zostać gwiazdą i proszę bardzo, jesteśmy tu i jesteś gwiazdą. Moją małą gwiazdką… - uśmiechnął się czule i wyjął różowe pudełeczko. Widownia westchnęła i jęknęła, rozpuszczając się ze słodyczy, która biła ze sceny.

 

Louis odchrząknął i popatrzył na niego swoimi pięknymi, niebieskimi oczami.

 

\- Dlatego Harry, uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i zostaniesz moim mężem?

 

Na sali zapanowała cisza. Broda Harry’ego trzęsła się niekontrolowanie. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz wybuchnie od nadmiaru szczęścia. Nie wierzył, że to się dzieje. Właśnie teraz. Właśnie w tej chwili. Właśnie wtedy, kiedy on sam stracił nadzieję. Właśnie wtedy, kiedy on zaplanował cały dzień i całą noc. Właśnie wtedy...

 

\- POWIEDZ TAK! - krzyknął ktoś z widowni, przez co Harry parsknął. Do niego dołączyły inne głosy i wszyscy zaczęli skandować - POWIEDZ TAK, POWIEDZ TAK!

 

Jego ręce trzęsły się, kiedy Louis przechylił głowę w bok i szeroko się uśmiechając, wyszeptał razem z tłumem “ _Powiedz tak_ ”. Harry doskonale go rozumiał.

 

\- Oczywiście, że mówię tak! - zaśmiał się, wyciągając dłoń w kierunku Louisa. Tłum dookoła wybuchł, a zespół zaczął przygrywać melodię _„Home_ ”. Ich piosenki. Niebieskooki uśmiechnął się i delikatnie ucałował jego palce, zanim wsunął na jeden z nich pierścionek.

 

\- Jesteś teraz mój… - powiedział, a Harry zachichotał, upadając na kolana.

 

\- Zawsze byłem twój, głuptasie.. - odparł i połączył ich usta w rozkosznym pocałunku. Pocałunku, który mieszał się ze łzami. Pocałunku, który był przypieczętowaniem obietnicy. Pocałunku, który był kolejnym krokiem w ich historii.

 

Perfekcyjnie.

 

_I będę twoim światłem._

_  
Już nigdy nie poczujesz się samotny._

_  
Sprawię, że poczujesz się jak w domu._

  


13**

\- Ach…. - wzdychał Harry, przyglądając się diamencikowi na pierścionku. Nie mógł przestać się zachwycać. Dosłownie nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku.

 

\- Harry, słyszysz mnie?

 

\- Mhm… - mruknął tylko, lekko ruszając palcami, dzięki czemu światło odbijało się od kryształu, pokazując całą gamę pięknych kolorów. Nie wierzył, że w końcu to wszystko jest prawdą. Nie wierzył, że to już nie jest tylko wyobraźnia.

 

\- Harold, mówię do ciebie od pięciu minut…

 

\- Mhm… - mruknął, kładąc brodę na ręku, nie spuszczając wzroku z pierścionka. Był wspaniały. Zachwycający. Po prostu nie dało się przejść obok niego obojętnie.

 

Louis dostał od niego najpiękniejszy kamień jaki kiedykolwiek widział. Najpiękniejszy kamień, który istniał na tym świecie. Naprawdę nie było piękniejszego.

 

Przez krótki czas myślał, że to on kupił pierścionek godny tego tytułu. Wtedy w Brazylii, kiedy chciał się oświadczyć Louisowi podczas kolacji na szczycie budynku pośród kwiatów, lampek i cichej muzyki skrzypcowej w tle. Wtedy myślał, że znalazł najpiękniejszy diament.

 

Ale mylił się.

 

To Louis go ubiegł i zgarnął najpiękniejszy pierścionek na tej planecie.

 

Ten z drugiego miejsca ma Louis.

 

Właśnie teraz.

 

Na swoim palcu.

 

Oczywiście, że tak.

 

Dostał go dokładnie tego wieczora.

 

Dokładnie na tej kolacji, którą zaplanował w tak dokładny sposób.

 

Powiedzenie, że Louis był zaskoczony, było niedomówieniem.

 

Prawie rozpłakał się tam na miejscu.

 

Najpiękniejsza chwila ze wszystkich.

 

Dostał wymarzony pierścionek.

 

Dostał, ale…

 

 

Ale to Harry miał najpiękniejszy.

 

Cóż, to nie dziwne, skoro wybierał go Louis.

 

\- Harry, do cholery! - Louis krzyknął, rzucając gazetą o stół. Harry wzdrygnął się i spojrzał nieprzytomnym wzrokiem na swojego chłopa… Narzeczonego.

 

Czyż to nie brzmi pięknie?

 

Narzeczony.

 

Nie chłopak.

 

Narzeczony.

 

\- Słucham, kochanie? - wyszczerzył się i wyciągnął ręce chcąc, by Louis usiadł mu na kolanach.  - Czemu jesteś zły, LouLou? Nic się nie stało. Po prostu podziwiałem swój pierścionek…

 

\- Ty masz obsesje na jego punkcie… - wymamrotał Louis, niezadowolony. - Niedługo zapomnisz jak ja wyglądam, bo cały czas wlepiasz w niego wzrok..

 

\- Cóż… - wzruszył ramionami. - Mój narzeczony ma świetny gust. Wiedział, co mi się spodoba.

 

\- Mhm.. - wywrócił oczami i pstryknął go lekko w nos. - Czy możemy już iść? Spóźnimy się na ślub twojej menagerki…

 

\- Och, masz rację! - Harry wstał pospiesznie, zrzucając z siebie Louisa. - Mamy wszystko? Kwiaty? Wino? Czekoladki?

 

\- Tak, wszystko czeka na nas w samochodzie..

 

\- No to na co czekasz, idziemy. To rodzina, która jeszcze nie widziała na żywo mojego pierścionka! - krzyknął, wybiegając z mieszkania. - Nie guzdraj się tak!

 

\- Ty masz jakąś obsesję… - westchnął Louis i parsknął, gdy w odpowiedzi usłyszał _“też cię kocham”._ Widocznie nie powiedział tego tak cicho, jak myślał.

 

Jeśli Harry teraz się tak zachowywał, to co będzie po ich ślubie?

 

Nie chciał o tym myśleć. Zamknął drzwi i mentalnie przygotował się na Harry’ego oraz jego wystawianie ręki w taki sposób, by każdy mógł podziwiać pierścionek.

 

\- Och, losie, daj mi siłę…

 

 

_Już nigdy nie poczujesz się samotny._

_Sprawię, że poczujesz się jak w domu._

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję,  
> Kondziolina xx


End file.
